1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods pertaining to three-dimensional display systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stereoscopic films are known. Such films may comprise a double row of left and right images, or a single row of alternate left and right images which have been photographed from horizontally aligned left and right points of origin. Prior art three-dimensional systems typically operate upon the principle that left and right eye images must remain separated in order to create a steroscopic effect. These "binocular" systems therefore employ red and green colored glasses, mechanical viewers, or polarized filters in order to assure that only the left eye images reach the left eye and the right eye images reach the right eye. Although results from such systems can be spectacular, the need for extraneous viewing equipment has led to the commercial demise of all such systems. Furthermore, none of these system is capable of displaying a three-dimensional illusion using simply a standard 24 frame per second movie projector or using a standard home television receiver.
The history of prior art three-dimensional systems occasionally includes mention of a "monocular" or "cyclopean" system, in which alternately left and right images were rapidly displayed in an effort to create a three-dimensional illusion through "fusion" of the the two images. Complicated multi-film projectors were utilized to implement such systems, left and right images were taken simultaneously on a single film strip to facilitate registration, and speeds of 48 frames per second were tried, but none of these systems achieved any significant commercial success and none was deemed capable of displaying a three-dimensional illusion using simply a standard 24 frame per second movie projector or using a standard home television camera. Moreover, even at a reduced rate of display wherein the steroscopic effect is increased, the inventors have determined that the appearance of jumping between successive images renders an unsatisfactory result.
Each of the prior art systems known to the inventors is believed to have failed primarily because the system was complicated. To succeed, a three-dimensional system must be simple. The system must be capable of use with a standard 24 frame per second projector and/or must be capable of use for a standard home television receiver--without any modification.
Accordingly, an object of the subject invention is to provide a display system which exhibits a three-dimensional illusion using a standard, unmodified 24 frame per second movie projector as a means for display.
Another object of the subject invention is to provide a display system which exhibits a three-dimensional illusion using a standard, unmodified home television receiver as a means for display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display system which exhibits a three-dimensional illusion in which a representation of the images to be displayed is recorded on a standard single strip of photographic film.
A still further object of the subject invention is to provide a display system which exhibits a three-dimensional illusion in which a representation of the images to be displayed is recorded on a standard video tape.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display system which exhibits a three-dimensional illusion in which the images to be displayed are either created and/or stored in the memory bank of a computer of the type employed in video games which are today becoming commercially popular.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.